


morning, sunshine

by crystallinethoughts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Banter, Dream calls Sapnap Pandas a lot, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27483574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallinethoughts/pseuds/crystallinethoughts
Summary: “what was your dream about, sapnap?”sapnap’s grin widens and dream still doesn’t understand what his game is here. he’s starting to get a little annoyed but then sapnap takes his hand and leads it towards his crotch and suddenly things are a lot more clear than they were just seconds ago.“how about i show you?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 302





	morning, sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> dreamnap is criminally underrated so here i am, providing food for the stans. 
> 
> just to be clear, this is all just for fun, i’m not saying these guys actually are in love or fuck on the regular. please respect their privacy and don’t send them links to this, or any other fanfiction for that matter.  
> if anyone mentioned here expresses discomfort with being shipped and/or sexualized in the future, this will be taken down. 
> 
> (also if anyone from the dream team comes across this for any reason whatsoever: no. this doesn’t exist. leave. goodbye. <3) 
> 
> that being said, enjoy.

dream wakes up to the first rays of the morning sun trickling through his window like molasses, slowly dancing across his face until he lazily cracks open one eye against the light and scrunches up his nose in mild annoyance.  
the rest of his room is still bathed in the dim twilight of the early hours of the day, the only patch of light falling right where his face is resting against the pillow because *a certain someone* hadn’t closed the curtains properly last night. 

sapnap is an idiot, dream thinks, giving up on getting maybe just a little more sleep as said idiot rolls over next to him and attaches himself to dreams back like some sort of leech.  
dream wants to be mad at him for indirectly making him wake up at - he glances at the display of the alarm clock on the nightstand next to him - 6 o’clock in the morning but then sapnap starts mumbling something against his neck and giggling in his sleep. 

it’s cute. and dream’s still too tired to be able to muster up enough braincells to care about petty stuff like that when his boyfriend is being that adorable. 

ever so slowly, he turns around to face sapnap, careful not to jostle him too much and accidentally wake him up. 

when he’s face to face with the younger, he quietly wraps his arms around sapnap and pulls him towards himself. now that they’re snuggled up so closely together that their noses are almost touching, dream takes a few moments to drink in the sight of his boyfriend’s calm face. 

it’s rare that he gets to see sapnap like this. usually his lips form huge smiles or deep frowns, eyes twinkling in delight or with the glint of a challenge, eyebrows raised cockily or drawn down when he’s pouting.  
sapnap wears his heart on his sleeve and his emotions on his face, vivid expressions showing exactly what he feels at any given moment.  
dream usually enjoys giving him shit for being too much of an open book (which sapnap vehemently denies every time) but this is nice too. 

sapnap’s lips part slightly when he breathes out soft and regular puffs of air against dream’s skin, his eyelashes fluttering slightly every now and then.  
dream wishes he could stay in this moment forever, just looking at the man next to him and taking in every little beautiful detail of his face.  
he doesn’t know how long they stay like this, limbs entwined and softly letting the morning flow into the room but eventually sapnap stirs and his eyes blink open slowly. 

a fond smile steals its way onto his lips when he notices dream looking at him and dreams breath catches in his throat.  
sapnap’s beautiful and dream kind of wants to kiss him. 

so he does.  
leaning forward just a tad is enough for him to be able to carefully capture sapnap’s lips with his own. they both stink of morning breath and it’s starting to get uncomfortably warm under the blanket they’re sharing but dream couldn’t care less.  
the same is apparently true for sapnap because he’s making no efforts to stop him, happily nibbling at dreams lips.  
when the pull apart after a while, sapnap seems considerably more awake. 

“well, good morning to you, too, dream,” he says, voice filled with mirth and dream grins. 

“mornin’ pandas. sleep well?” 

“mhm,” sapnap nods solemnly, “i had a really nice dream.” 

“you still have one now. or am i not nice?” dream asks, a stupidly dopey grin on his face and sapnap rolls his eyes. 

“you’re literally so stupid, dream,” he says as dream chuckles and drags him even closer for a hug. 

sapnap nuzzles his neck and dream buries his nose in sapnap’s hair, enjoying the lingering smell of the younger’s favorite shampoo. it smells like oranges, cinnamon and a vague note of vanilla. dream bought it for him to try out a while ago and he’s refused to use any other sort ever since.  
he certainly doesn’t smell bad so dream’s not complaining. 

hearing sapnap mumble something unintelligible against his skin, dream slowly pulls away and gives his boyfriend a questioning look. 

“what was that, pandas?” 

sapnap grins, eyes mischievous and dream raises his eyebrows even higher. there’s something happening here and he’s not following. dream doesn’t like not understanding what’s going on. 

“i *said* ‘are you not gonna ask me what my dream was about, dream?’,” sapnap explains, the impish glimmer in his eyes luring dream in with promises that hadn’t been spoken yet. 

dream clears his throat and asks: “what was your dream about, sapnap?” 

sapnap’s grin widens and dream still doesn’t understand what his game is here. he’s starting to get a little annoyed but then sapnap takes his hand and leads it towards his crotch and suddenly things are a lot more clear than they were just seconds ago. 

“how about i show you?” sapnap giggles and dream groans at the cheesiness of the line but goes along with his boyfriends stupid antics anyway. 

“and you say i’m the stupid one,” he says as he pulls sapnap’s dick out of his boxers and starts stroking it at a steady pace. not too fast, not too slow. he doesn’t want this to be over too soon but he doesn’t want to torture sapnap either. 

“hmm, that’s because- ngh, you are,” sapnap chuckles breathily, voice hitching when the older flicks his thumb across the head of his cock in that very specific way that dream knows makes him melt. 

they’re kissing again, neither of them knowing who initiated it this time but not really caring a lot either way. what they do care about is each other’s tongues and teeth and hands and fingers and the pleasure coursing through their veins like the very best of highs. 

dream groans into kiss when sapnap finally starts touching him too, nimble fingers knowing exactly how to pump dream’s dick to get him to buck up into the grip. he starts stroking sapnap faster as their kiss turns more desperate, determined to get his boyfriend off first before he comes all over himself. 

when they pull apart for a moment to breathe in some much needed air, they’re both panting, cheeks flushed and dream shudders in delight when he sees the way sapnap’s eyes are glazed over. 

“you close, pandas?” he whispers into sapnap’s ear, playfully biting at the lobe as he teasingly traces a vein on the underside of sapnap’s clock with his index finger. 

sapnap whimpers. 

“yeah, ah, god yes, please dream, i’m so close, please let me come.” the younger moans with pleading eyes and who is dream to deny him when he’s asking so nicely. 

“do it then,” he grins, suppressing a moan of his own, feeling himself stumble closer to the edge as well, “ come for me, sapnap.” 

and sapnap does, moaning and shaking through his orgasm, dream following close behind with a bitten down whimper. 

dream gets them a few tissues from the nightstand and after they’ve cleaned themselves up a little, they go right back to cuddling. 

“so... interesting dream you had there,” dream notes, laughter evident in his tone and sapnap snorts. 

“i know, right? thought you might like it,” he yawns, despite just having woken up a short while ago. oh well. another few hours of sleep won’t hurt them, dream decides. it’s still early, after all. 

settling comfortably into the post-orgasm haze in his brain, dream slowly starts drifting off again. 

“hey dream?” 

“hm?” 

“love you.” 

“love you, too, pandas.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you had fun reading this!  
> (originally posted on twitter)


End file.
